Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/R
RjGraffiti2 I don't have enough time to finish these. *Nightmares: Black As Night RaeLogan Typed from my iPod Touch... The site kept crashing my device each time I disabled mobile to add it, as well as repeatedly logging me out. And eating half my battery. Forgive me for errors, but it about drove me insane... *Sonic 2006: Hidden Ending Ranger1434 *Cockroach *The Lost *Little Tree Song *Mental State Rafael Dick *Glitch Pokemon Party Rahwen These are my stories, so don't edit them aside from grammatical errors. Since I type these up on a word processor before publishing, any grammar issues should be very few and far between. Woot! Rahwen 03:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Lurking *North Winds *Gambling Problem *Just for Kicks *Drag Racer *German Steel *Number 7 *Wretched *Tears *Telephone *Rahwen's Holiday Special - Dry Ice *Walker - Rahwen *Brandsville, Missouri *White Walls *I Dare You Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta Rainbow Swagg You are free to change any error mistake, but other than that, enjoy reading the creepypasta as it is. My CreepyPastas: *Warehouse.avi *The Harley Murder House *Always Rainbow Lizard Scaring you any day of the week. Unless the internet explodes. That would be quite a good idea! *Writes Down* *Rhythm Heaven V0 RandomSock *Milkers Raquaable Congratulations, you're one of like two and a half people to read my material >.> you won't even like it, because I don't write twenty pages worth of build up for an ending that the overly descriptive title ultimately gave away before you even clicked on it. I digress, though. *Hotel *Cry *Gaunt *Rasp *Knifetaker *Hovel Rav EHN. Ous *Don't Be Shy RaxisTheOmnipotent Message me with any ideas or suggestions. Otherwise, just enjoy the pastas. *Desolation *Nothing at All Razorbeak *Man of The Road RaZuRiN *The Old Mine Reaper600 These are my original stories, please comment on the talk page! Only grammatical error fixes please! *Safe RedCreeper *The Children Redbulltreptar *Redo RÈDDOT Stories! Stories, oh how I love them so. Here are my stories: *My Mind --- First story *Ring, Ring, The Bells are Ringing Redrobots *Remembering the Carnival of Lost Souls RedRumxx *Creep, The Recharged Like most people here, I love writing stories - any genre fits. *X00NGE RedScreamer I like reading stories, I like it even better when I'm writing them. *The Thing at the End of My Bed Red Skull 44 I love writing stories, especially horror stories. It doesn't matter what they are about, I express myself in every story I write. *M4I7.exe *Let Me Tell You About My Friend *The Man in the Blue Car *Cry Baby ReddElite I try to write all of my stories with as much realism as possible. Real stories are the scariest, right? ;) *Turn Away *Antigonish (The Man upon the Stair) *DOT.exe *Elmo Jack In The Box Relentless Winter I'm relatively new to this, so I'm treating it more like a writing exercise than anything else. Here are the results (so far). *Stanley was Exhausted *Blink Twice Renzilla If, for some reason, you see a grammar mistake, feel free to fix it, but other than that, don't do anything. xD *The Kitten Resist76 *Lovers Dead.txt RetardoTheMagnificent I'll sometimes write some pasta, but haven't really posted anything other than the Shieldwall story, which itself is uncompleted. Honest and constructive criticsm is always helpful, and I hope you'll like the stuff I write. *The Lost Shieldwall ReverendHerby *The Origin of Ralph Ultio: A Prequel to Do Not Feed The Animals RickLander I write these pastas to entertain you, not give you nightmares. (Most of them aren't that scary anyway.) *Drake and Josh: The Lost Episode *Tubular Times *SonicDJ.png *Tubular Times Part 2 RiderofVengeance *Τα σκοτεινά παλάτια/greek poem Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy *Man and his Mirror RiotousMutt *Do You Do Voodoo? Rip-Lynn *InvisiLynn *Do You See *Forsakend RoboKy *12 Minutes *Hot Job *Lights On Robotkat *The Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma *Key The Remix Rockbasket *Morals *Howell Shelter Rodent567 These are my stories. *A Saturday Morning ROFLkorean Here are my stories and there is still way more to come *Once At My Friend's House *Saturday Morning *Something on the Tracks *Why I Dont go to Camp Anymore RolandTheBrown My Father's Pride Rosemarion *Lying Awake Rovece Just a few stories. *Denial RootFloatCream *Another Herobrine Story *Wobbuffet's Tail Roxie-Curtis *Justine B. RyanVetter *Secrets Ryonne *A Nice Guy *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Ryucloudfighter78 *Spy Account Legend Raimed *Dreamscape Raptorhunter98 *Journal of My Encounters Category:Meta